One of these Days
by chetspet
Summary: An ALternate ending to the Episode on TV


One of these days

An alternate storyline

Authors Note: This is a what would have happened story, based on the episode, One of These Days, which aired 11/8/75. It was written by Preston Wood and directed by Joseph Pevney. Marco and Chet are walking on a porch and the porch gives way and Chet falls through it and Marco attempts to help him out. In the episode, this was a minor part, but I, as is my crazy way, always wanted it to be more involved, especially as it involved my Chet. As usual, all the usual disclaimers are here, but I do wish I had Chet and Henry.

SYNOPSIS OF TELEVISED STORY: An elderly womans stomach problems lead to a family brawl, with Johnny and Roy in the middle. Roy and Johnny respond to a hotel with a broken elevator, a two-car accident with no victims, and rescue a child trapped in a burning building (not having seen this since 1975, I think this is the part I mean, at least it is what I am writing it as). Meanwhile, Dr. Brackett deals with a civic-minded mother with no concern for her sick child.

If anyone can enlighten me on this episode it will be greatly appreciated and I will gladly give you credit. Here goes

Station 51 arrived at the dilapidated house and saw smoke billowing out of the windows. Captain Stanley ordered Chet and Marco to the front of the building with a two and a half inch hose while he told John and Roy to check inside for possible victims.

Mike proceeded to prime the hose for Marco and Chet. With Chet in the lead, the pair proceeded to do their duty. As they were walking, Roy hollered, Careful, guys, the porch is rickety and ready to collapse.

Chet acknowledged with a wave, as did Marco. They continued to walk, when suddenly, BAM, Chet fell through the porch and stopped, half in and half out.

Marco stopped and looked down at his partner, You ok, man?

Chet, laughing at the silliness of this, said, Yeah, Marco, I am, just feel dumb, especially after being warned and all. Help me out of here, would ya?

So Marco put his axe down and attempted to help Chet out of the hole, when suddenly Chet yelled, WAIT! Im slipping. And he grabbed hold of the edge of the floor and told Marco to call for help before he fell in more.

Cap? Cap! We need some help here, Kelly is down!

Hearing this, both Mike and Hank ran over, as did John. Roy was inside getting the only victim out, a young girl who was not really hurt, just frightened.

Johnny told everyone to wait until he checked Chet out to be sure he had no injuries.

Chet, are you ok? Hurt or caught anywhere?

Im not really hurt, just twisted my left ankle when I landed, but that is not the main problem, Johnny. Im perched precariously on a very thin beam that seems to be splinting and Im afraid if that gives way, Im going to fall in or the whole thing may cave on me. At first, I wasnt scared, but Im getting there.

THIS IS SO STUPID AND SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO, GAGE, NOT ME! And instead of laughing, Chet angrily stared at John; making him realize just how dangerous a predicament Chet Kelly was actually in.

Chapter one

Chet was becoming more and more frustrated with each passing second and Johnny was becoming more and more worried for his friends safety.

Marco kept telling Chet to calm down and stay still, as Chet was fidgeting quite a bit.

Chet, pal, Captain Stanley said, Just try to stop wiggling around so much. Do you hurt anywhere other than your ankle?

Hearing the captains calm voice made Chet relax a bit. Ok, Cap, Ill try. Not really, and my ankle doesnt really even hurt too badly any more.

This is gonna sound crazy, and I guess its just my nerves, but I feel like something is clamping down on my chest and making it tough to breathe normally. Is it obvious?

By this time, Roy had joined the group and he immediately realized Chet had probably experienced some rib bruising, which is causing him to feel that way.

Remaining calm, Roy said, Hey, Kelly, how are ya?

You said you are feeling like you are having some breathing problems, huh?

Yeah, Roy, can you tell?

No, not really, but I think you may have bruised your ribs a bit when you fell through. If so, that is what is causing that, so just try to take a few calming breaths and see if that helps.

Plus you are nervous and scared and that can make you feel like you are having breathing problems.

Chet tried to do as Roy instructed and to his surprise he did relax and his breathing did indeed calm.

Roy?

Yeah, Chet?

Cant you think of a way to get me out of here? Im beginning to cramp up being so stuck in one place and am scared my legs are gonna give out on me.

I know, pal, I know.

Im thinking, believe me.

And Roy stood up and walked around Chet and then went over to Captain Stanley.

Captain, I dont know. It looks simple enough, but if we try and the whole thing collapses, we could kill or really hurt Kelly. Any ideas?

At this, Mike spoke up and said, Cap, Roy? Ive a plan but it is kind of crazy and a bit dangerous.

Ok, pal, Im listening.

Well, Cap, Roy, here it is. Hear me out before saying anything ok?

Both men nodded.

Ok, I was thinking of tying one end of a hose or rope around the back bumper of the squad and the other around Chet and then pulling him out slowly. As I said, it is dangerous and could possibly really cause injury to Kelly, but I know we could get him out.

Roy and Cap thought about this and realized the feasibility was there alright, but Chet could really get badly injured, maybe even die, but what if he is caught on something keeping him from falling? Then Stokers plan would kill him for sure.

Cap thought about this and then, having decided, walked over to Chet.

Chet, pal?

Yeah, Cap?

Mike has made a suggestion and I want to discuss it with you. First of all, do you think you are caught or impaled on anything at all?

Chet thought a bit, and shook his head, saying, No, Cap, Im not, at least I cant feel anything. Why?

Well, as I said, Michael has an idea and even though it is dangerous I think it may just work.

He suggested tying a rope or hose around you and the other end around the bumper of the squad and then slowly pulling you out. What do you say? Its your say, and I promise you, I will go along with whatever you decide.

Roy?

Roy ran over and said, Yeah, Chet?

What do you think? What do all of you think of Stokers plan?

All the guys thought for a bit, realizing the good and bad results just as Chet did.

Marco spoke quietly, saying, Well, mi amigo, I dont know, personally, I was thinking of maybe Mike and I trying to pull you out. How about if we try first? Chet? Roy? Cap?

Yeah, but Marco, that has already been tried.

No, it hasnt, Roy. I tried when he first fell in, but maybe if more than one person tries, it might work. Its much safer than Stokers.

Yeah, Cap, hes right. I hadnt realized that hadnt been tried. Id assumed John and Marco had.

Johnny spoke up, No, Mike, we hadnt because I was afraid of this porch collapsing and trapping Chet more.

Captain Stanley thought about this and said, Ok, lets let 2 try, ok, Chet and then if that doesnt work, well decide about Mikes idea. Ok?

Chet looked around at his brothers and nodded.

Come on guys, get me the hell out of here.

And so, Cap chose Marco and Mike to be the ones to do so, as they were both always pulling hose, as was Chet.

Mike got on Chets left side while Marco stayed on his right. Grabbing him under the arms, Mike said, Ok, Chet, Im gonna count to 5 and then we are gonna lift you ok? When we lift, you try to push up as much as possible. Do you think you will be able to do that?

Chet, now sweating, nodded and said, JUST DO IT!

So Mike began counting, 1 2 3 4 And NOW, Marco _5!_ And both men lifted and Chet pushed when suddenly they heard a loud crack and Chet screamed.

STOP! Chet? What happened?

I dont know, Roy. Huffed Chet, now obviously in pain.

But Johnny could see right away what the problem was, his right arm was in a very unnatural position.

Roy, his right shoulder is dislocated and I think he has a fractured humerus.

DAMN!

Upon hearing this, everyone knew there was no way they could possibly try that again.

Cap?

Yeah, Chet.

Lets go with Stokers plan. And lets do it quick.

Why do you say that?

Well, not only did we screw up my arm, but my feet slipped a bit more and if I let go of the floor here, Im gonna fall into who knows where.

Cap looked around at his men and saw the fear on all their faces, realizing they knew just how dangerous this was for Chet. God, if he slipped, would he survive? Would he survive the pull?

Finally deciding to do as Chet wished, Cap instructed Mike to get a hose and ready it and told Roy and John to check out Chet as much as they could.

Roy prepared to take his vitals while Johnny contacted Rampart.

Rampart, Squad 51 here, come in Rampart.

Rampart here, go ahead 51.

Rampart, calling in a Code I being extricated from warped porch.

Victim is a 28 year old male who fell through a warped porch and became stuck. Unable to extricate due to fractured right humerus and right dislocated shoulder. Possible fractured left ankle, probable rib bruising. Stand by for vitals.

Roy handed John the paper with Chets vital signs.

Rampart, B/P is 135/85, respirations 22 and clear, pulse 92 and bounding. Pupils equal and reactive, alert and oriented but frightened.

At this time, two attempted extrications unsuccessful. Victim is becoming very anxious, Rampart.

OK, 51, who is the victim? Dr. Brackett asked.

Doc, victim is Chet Kelly. Why?

Well, Johnny, this way I can have his previous hospital records for reference.

Any other plans for extrication at this time.

Affirmative, Rampart.

And John proceeded to tell Dr. Brackett of Mike's plan.

"Ok, 51 and you are right, it does seem very dangerous. Keep the line open so I can hear what is happening. Tell whoever drives the squad to go no faster than 5-6mph. This should insure his survival, although he may have severe friction burns, even with all his turnout gear on. Also keep his helmet on and tell him to hold his breath for a few seconds on the start of the extrication and then let it out slowly when he feels himself being moved. This may relax Chet a bit, or not, but it is definitely worth a try.

"Once the victim is extricated, get another set of vitals, start an IV of D5/W at 100cc/hr and immobilize right arm and left ankle. Take off his turnouts so he doesn't get overheated. Also, and this is very very important, DO NOT remove his shoes.

"If he is in alot of pain, give 5 mg. Morphine IVPush. Ok? Is everything clear, John?"

"Yes, doc it is.

"K, they got the hose around Chet and the bumper now. Roy is driving and is aware of the speed you have set.

"Roy is backing up a bit and I can see Chet moving, too. He is coming slowly out and Cap, Mike and Marco are there, too.

"Chet is halfway out.

"Chet, Dr. Brackett wants to know how you are feeling right now."

Chet let out the breath he was holding and said, "I feel ok, but my right arm sure hurts. I am almost out. Why can't Roy go just a little faster. I WANT OUT, NOW!"

"Chet," Cap said, "You know why, just try to relax, just a few more feet and we'll be able to grab you."

And almost within seconds of Cap saying that, Mike said, "Ok, Cap, Marco, let's grab him now, I got his right side. Marco left and Cap back. Will that work?"

"Yes, it will," said Marco.

"Ok, Chet, Mike, Marco and I are gonna grab you and lift you out as soon as I give the signal to Roy to stop. I know when Mike grabs your right arm it is gonna hurt, but it's gotta be done to prevent more injury, Ok? Scream holler or whatever you gotta do, but don't fight us. I'm trying to prevent friction burns for you. Do you understand me?"

Chet looked at his coworkers and knew he did trust them with every breath he took and new they would never hurt him intentionally.

"Yeah, Cap, I do. And Mike, before you guys start, just one thing. I'm sorry for calling you whatever I call you, due to the pain."

Everyone laughed at this and then they proceeded to work, with Johnny telling Kel what they were doing.

As they lifted Chet out, he began crying and yelling, but he came out fairly q uickly.

Lying him down on the porch, John immediately took his vitals. Chet's eyes were closed and Johnny called him and got no answer. Roy had arrived and said, "He probably passed out from the pain. Give me his vitals and I will let Rampart know."

John tore the sheet with the vitals out of his notebook and gave them to Roy, saying, "Ok, Dr. Brackett is on the horn waiting. Tell him his lungs are still clear and the left ankle, as you can see, is definitely fractured. No other obvious injuries at this time."

Going over to the biophone, Roy said, "Rampart, we have the patient extricated. Note, he is now unconscious, probably due to the pain of extrication. His vital signs are B/P 110/65, pulse 130 and bounding, respirations 8 and clear. His right arm and shoulder injury the same, but he definitely has a fractured right ankle. No other obvious injuries at this time.

"IV started as ordered and morphine held at this time."

"Ok, 51, is the ambulance there?"

"That's affirmative, it is just parking now."

Ok, transport ASAP. What is your eta?"

"Eta 7 minutes, Rampart."

Roy rode with Chet while Johnny took the squad in.

Captain Stanley had stood the engine company down until the replacement for Chet arrived. He had told the dispatcher to send him to Rampart where they would all be.

Chet came back to consciousness while on the way to the hospital and looked up at Roy, saying, "Well, you guys got me out of the porch, I see."

"Yeah, we sure did, Chet. You have a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and possible fractured ankle. Looks like you'll be stationed at Rampart for a while, pal."

"Yeah, but at least I don't have any permanent injuries. Could you or someone call my mom for me and let her know what happened, but stress that I will be ok?"

"Of course, which of us do you want to have call her?"

"Well, maybe Marco cause she treats him like another son. Yes, that would be the best, he knows how to talk to her."

"Ok, let me radio cap and tell him, this way Marco can do it as soon as they arrive.

"HT51 calling. Cap?"

"Yeah, Roy, is everything ok?"

"Yes, sir. Chet is awake and has asked me to ask Marco to call his mom, cause she knows him the best."

Handing the handitalkie to Marco, who said, "Sure, no problemo."

Arriving at the hospital ER entrance, Chet was transported to treatment room 1 where Dr. Brackett was waiting for him.

Marco had caught John and told him to let Chet know his mom was on her way.

Johnny went into treatment room one and let Chet know.

Dr. Brackett had examined Chet and confirmed what Roy had said.

The x-rays showed a dislocated right shoulder, fractured right humerus, and a fractured left ankle. All the breaks were clean so there was no need for surgery.

Dr. Brackett informed Chet, saying, "Well, Chet, you are going to be with us for at 5 days.

"I am going to cast your ankle and arm, but have to manually realign your shoulder. Do you want to do it now?"

"Won't that hurt a lot?"

"Yes, in the field or without local anesthetic it would, but I am going to give you a local and then realign it. Then I can cast your arm. OK?"

Chet nodded and said, "Yeah, it's still gonna hurt a bit, though, right?"

Dr. Brackett smiled and said, "I won't lie to you, yes, yes it is still going to hurt a bit, so you can yell or whatever, ok?"

By the time they had finished talking, Dixie was back with the casting equipment.

Dr. Brackett then the local anesthetic and told Chet it took about ten minutes to work, so he cast his left ankle in the meantime.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Brackett grabbed Chet's right arm by the shoulder while Dixie held his left hand.

Dr. Brackett realigned the shoulder and it wasn't as bad as Chet had thought. He did feel some pain but did not scream although he did cry a bit.

"Wow, doc, that anesthetic worked really well."

"Yes, Chet it did. Now to cast your right arm." And he proceeded to do so.

Chet was then transferred to room 616 B.

Dr. Brackett had told the crew and family members that Chet would be in the hospital for 5 days, and barring any complications should be able to return to active duty in about 10-12 weeks. The casts would be on 6-8 weeks.

Chet adjusted very well using one crutch and was discharged within 5 days. Until better, he stayed with his mom.

Seven weeks later, the casts were removed and Chet had full mobility of all extremities. He returned to work and the crew surprised him with a cake in the shape of a fire engine.

He thanked them and knew he never wanted this group of terrific people to ever change.

The end


End file.
